We are All just players in a Game
by The Real Undeadpoet
Summary: What if there was a glitch in the ‘system’ and the AI’s that are Alistair and Zevran figured out that they are puppets in a game and didn’t like to be ‘used’ by the males and female ‘player characters’ that are constantly ‘introduced’?
1. Chapter 1

Title: We are All just players in a Game

Alistair/Zevran

What if there was a glitch in the 'system' and the AI's that are Alistair and Zevran figured out that they are puppets in a game and didn't like to be 'used' by the males and female 'player characters' that are constantly 'introduced'

---------------

Was it that slight pause in the Warden's response? Or was it that part of Redcliff they had been in? It was something that he couldn't put his finger on that made him think that something was amiss. There was a feeling of Déjà vu that he couldn't get away from so he went over to Alistair at camp when the Warden was talking with another of their party to see if the Templar prince felt the same.

"Alistair question for you" Zevran spoke as he came up behind the taller human.

"Ask away" he replied turning as if it was preformed before he even said it and meant for someone else, but then he looked at Zevran now actually seeing him "Zevran what do you need?"

"That is just it" Zevran said "you felt that didn't you??

"Felt what?" the human questioned

"That feeling, of speaking with words that have control over you, or that you feel you need to say or have you felt that you've been somewhere before? Or have done something over and over?" the elf looked confused but also a bit angry.

Alistair stood there, thought about it and Zevran was right. He did feel like he had been places before, which he shouldn't have; or said things that he didn't want to say but did anyway; or did something that was just automatic. "I…yes…yes I have why what's wrong have you felt the same?"

"Yes, over the last day or two I felt that I have been places I shouldn't have and …there is something about the Warden she….she I feel she is pitting us against each other, teasing us"

Alistair thought about it, he felt something for the Warden, she had complimented him; made him feel wanted; joked with him but he then remembered how she spoke with Zevran. How she flirted with him and spoke of the elf's adventures and giving them both gifts every time they disagreed with her decisions on things. He looked to the elf "I think you are right something's not right."

"I think I can test it too…watch" he pointed towards Sten a the warden walked up to the large Qunari "He is going to say Why have we stopped?" And the man did "And she will say "I think we should talk for a moment" and she did.

"How did you?" Alistair was amazed.

"Now she will say 'are you all right you were in that cage for weeks'" Zevran noted.

Alistair stepped back a bit in shock. "This is insane Zevran, what does this mean?"

"I don't know my friend but, it seems we are in the same predicament as the fade at the Mage tower, no? But this is the whole world, not just our minds. And the Blight is it true or is it part of this cosmic 'game'?"

"Do you think the others feel as we?"

"I don't think so, I watch the warden go and talk to the others and they don't seem to flinch at anything they go on as puppets saying what is said and going along with what the warden does…" suddenly Zevran found himself pulled backwards to stand in the place he was originally at the fire, Alistair gasped and watched. Zevran looked over to him with an almost frightened expression. Just then the warden walked over and asked Zevran if she could talk to him about something private. Zevran found himself being manipulated into being propositioned into the warden's tent…then why are we still talking was the last thing he said. She moved into the tent and he forced himself to look at Alistair, his eyes pleading…he was a son of a whore and yes he used his body to get close to his targets and he had fun on the way but to be used…to be just used and thrown away for another because he knew she would go to Alistair next or she would choose between them was unbearable. Yet he couldn't force himself from her side.

Alistair wanted to go to him but his body wouldn't do it, save for a few steps he heard them, the music…music? Where did that come from…but he knew Zevran was having sex with her and that hurt. But why? Was it that SHE was having sex with him or that HE was being forced to have sex with her? Alistair sat down and waited for them to emerge thinking it would take some time but suddenly they were outside again, by the fire…and he listened.

"See I knew this would happen eventually…" their conversation was a bit muted so Alistair had to press to listen but he heard her put him down and say it can't happen again. There was a relief in Zevran's voice and also a feeling of relief came over Alistair…why was beyond him. When he looked up Zevran was looking at him, his eyes said it all… 'beware'.

There was a whirlwind of activity, then the warden was gone with three others of the party, and they were left at camp.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 – We are All just players in a Game

When he could Alistair came over to Zevran, it seemed like he was free from what ever was holding him on his side of the fire. The elf looked warn and upset, but the warrior needed to find out what happened.

"Are you alright Zevran?" Alistair asked with gentleness in his words.

"I don't know what to say, part of me feels hurt that she didn't want me after…that" he became quiet "it's never happened to me before being turned down I thought I…" the elf was fixated on what had happened and Alistair worried about him.

"Listen Zevran what do you remember, I have to tell you if it was real it would have taken a hell of a lot longer then it did. What I mean is that the time it took you between you going into the tent to coming out was not long enough for, well that. I don't have that much experience in said things but if you were making love then you should have been in there all night" the virgin Templar blushed slightly.

Zevran then took the time to think about it. He couldn't remember seeing her totally, or touching her skin, or being inside her. There were just glimpses of bodies pressing together but nothing he would consider as making love. "You are right Alistair I don't remember actually making love to her and the images seemed like I've done them before with others. I feel dirtier then I have ever felt in my life" the Antivan wrapped his arms around himself.

Alistair looked around to the others, just standing there not moving as if they were lifeless. He grabbed Zevran by the upper arm and pulled him over to his tent, and then into it.

"What are you doing?" Zevran pulled back as he was pushed to the ground to sit.

"Even if they are being controlled I don't want them to watch us or listen to us talk"

"Oh what are we going to talk about?" Zevran felt the need to say something like discuss poison recipes or ask if there is something in need of assassinating in Alistair's tent but he held back.

In order to sit Alistair had to take off some of his armor, "I want to talk to you about what comes next" he then sat but at that moment he caught that concerned look on Zevran's face "what did it happen again?"

"Yes, I wanted to say something to you but I didn't. Alistair I don't like this, what are we going to do if we can't stop this and we are forever caught in this web?" The rogue looked at the warrior his face saying it all. He hated to be caged, he needed his freedom. Alistair felt the same. He had thought he was free when he was liberated by Duncan from the Grand Cleric and the Chantry but now he felt just as caged.

"I don't know we can try to get away when the warden is gone from camp but if we can't I wanted you to know that I am there with you. I'm here for you" for the first time in his life Alistair was speaking freely. He knew this was wrong with everything he was taught in the chantry but his heart was now feeling differently and he let it speak instead of his mind.

Zevran smiled "Thank you Alistair, as you my friend I am here for you as well" then he thought of something "Wait when the warden comes back she will come for you next, remember she was flirting with both of us and now I have been tossed aside"

Alistair stopped "Blasted, I feel for her but if this is some sort of game to her, to who ever this is I don't want to be played with like this. I was going to give her something the next time I talked with her or was it me that wanted to do it or was I being made to give it to her?"

"What is it?" the Antivan really began to feel a kinship with the Ferelden warrior for he too was going to give her something, an earring when he felt that what they had was more then a roll in the furs.

Alistair hesitated for a moment but then went into his pack and pulled out a rose, it was a bit warn but still very beautiful. "I took it in Lothering; there was so much death and destruction and I just couldn't let it be over run by dark spawn. I was going to give it to her to show her that she is like this rose but now…now I don't want to do that"

"Either way it is a beautiful sentiment my friend" Zevran smiled.

"Here" Alistair handed it to the elf, "you have it, if I don't have it even if I am compelled to give it to her I can't and I'd rather you have it for you appreciate my thoughts in it"

Zevran took it and looked at the flower. The gifts from the warden didn't move him as much as this did at this moment. "Thank you I don't know what to say" when he looked up he caught the human's gaze and at that moment he wanted to lean forward and kiss him. Zevran had relations with men but he knew Alistair was not of that leaning. However, he didn't realize he indeed leaned forward just a bit and when he looked away and sat back, his chin was cupped in a strong hand. His face was moved to look at the Templar, who was now closer then he once was. "Alistair?"

"Just shut up, I think I'm finally doing what I want to do and feeling something that isn't planned out for me" he leaned in and kissed the Antivan. Their lips met and it felt so natural, so fluid so wonderful that Zevran didn't want to let this feeling go.

Suddenly he was standing once again outside of his own tent next to the fire. He still had the rose tight in his hand which comforted him but he longed to be in Alistair's arms. He looked over the fire and Alistair was there standing in front of the warden. Now back in his armor and acting like he only could see her but there it was…that one glance that made Zevran know Alistair was still thinking about him. The antivan placed the rose in his armor, the others would just think it was his quirky need to be extravagant but to him it was much more…now he had to wait and see he was now worried about the warrior.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 – We are All just players in a Game

Alistair felt the need to say certain things to the warden as if he were being pushed into it; forced from within his own being but this was what he was trained for. He was a Templar, they were trained to fight mages who could weave their way into your mind and control you. So he pulled on his training, steeling himself to her and her barrage of questions. Questions about being a Templar, his life in the chantry then she asked about Duncan...instead of warming herself to him by doing that it made him angry to think she would use Duncan and his feelings towards the man who was like a father to him just to get close.

Just then there was a pause, like she was thinking long and hard about an answer or was it that he didnt' give the answer she wanted from him? He hoped it was the last one. He would be her friend, and companion for this blight. They needed to finish this but to let her into his heart, no...he couldn't do that now. Not that he could think for himself now. He looked across the fire and saw that Zevran had placed the rose in his armor, this warmed his heart and he smiled. The next instance the warden went over to Liliana who with the warden disappeared into her tent. ~now that was unexpected, as much as I don't want Liliana hurt even though she is a few cards short of a deck; at least the warden won't come back to me or to Zevran.~

Again the warden and Liliana didn't stay in the tent long enough for anything really but as before the warden chose three others and left the camp. Alistair took this time to come over to Zevran.

"Are you alright Alistair?" the elf asked, concerned that the warden had hurt the warrior some how.

"I think my Templar training finally came in handy I fought my need to reply to her and she turned her eye to Liliana." his hand moved to the rose and he smiled "it suits you"

"I bet you say that to all the assassins that try to kill you" Zevran joked.

"Only the ones that fail"

"And now I am glad I did, fate is a tricky whore isn't she?"

Alistair pushed Zevran back behind Zevran's tent away from eyes that even if they didn't see couldn't see; "yes she is" this time the warrior did as he wanted and he wanted to kiss the elf, he pulled Zevran close and pulled him up to a kiss. The assassin didn't fight it, he wanted this. Their lips intertwined as they kissed. Alistair may not have had refined technique but Zevran could feel his need which made up for any loss of finesse.

When the human let him catch a breath he gasped "Tent" and the human obeyed by almost dragging Zevran into the tent. Armor and clothing were taken off as quickly as physically possible in between the other taking advantage with a kiss of what ever reveled skin that was shown to him.

"I...I've never done this before; and to be honest I thought it was going to be with a woman no offense" Alistair admitted as he paused.

"None taken, allow me" he made the man sit next to him "I will not ask any more from you that you are willing to give me"

"Well, I'm willing to give you a lot I'm just not sure how to start" the embarrassed smile that Alistair gave him only made him laugh

"Best to start at the beginning, no?" he leaned in and kissed the man yet again but this time it was slow, sensual. It showed the need but it also showed that this should be enjoyed and savored like a delicious meal. Zevran's hands also moved over the well toned muscles of the warrior. Finding those places that one never would have believed were sensitive but now in this light were definitely worth exploring. The skilled lips then moved down to the human's neck eliciting a moan that hopefully sent waves of pleasure down into the man's body. Zevran didn't look yet with but a touch his hand found that it indeed inspired the man's body to respond...nice and hard. Alistair felt the light caresses and it was like nothing he had ever experienced and he loved it. Leaning back on his elbows he watched as Zevran made his way down his body. Zevran's hand was on him, moving along his length keeping his interest. Yet when he tried to touch the elf the rogue moved quickly kneeling between Alistair's legs. Those eyes, when Zevran looked up to him, there poised, lips close to very sensitive skin all Alistair could do was smile wanting to ask for what was to come.

He really didn't need to ask for it, Zevran would have liked to hear him beg but right now the elf wanted this too, so maybe next time he would have the human beg, for if he had anything to do with it there will be a next time and several other times. Knowing Alistair was intent on watching, his lips went around the tip of Alistair's sex, and he took him into his mouth as far as possible showing just how talented his lips were. Alistair's head fell back with a sigh, "Maker...." which inspired Zevran to keep going.

Oh but he didn't want to have the warrior come to his climax with out him. He pulled away from his prize after making sure the need wouldn't wane too fast and moved up the man's body licking and kissing as he went, to whisper into Alistair's ear "See? that wasn't so bad was it?...now take me" He moved to lay next to the human to let Alistair take over. Which he happily did, moving between the elf's legs pulling them up onto his arms ready to enter his lover but Zevran stopped him "Wait...here" Zevran reached under his pack and pulled out a small vial. "coat yourself with this, it will help both of us trust me" he smiled handing the vial to Alistair.

Alistair quickly did as he was told, he was thankful that Zevran was guiding him as he was but right now he needed to be satiated, his body yearned for the Antivan like he has never yearn for anything his life. Once done he tossed the vial aside, placing his arms up and under the Antivan's legs pulling him up, exposing him to his lover. Alistair tried his best to go slowly, entering the smaller man so he wouldn't hurt him. As he did Zevran purred and moaned; taking his lover in. Sheathed within the warmth, Alistair stopped himself as along as he could to savor it but then his body pushed him to find that rhythm, to find that movement between them...the dance only they could do. Zevran's arms wrapped around the man's neck as if holding on for life; Alistair's face buried in Zevran's hair and neck as he thrust deeper and deeper now he couldn't stop and hoped that the warden would not come back for a long time.

He didn't care now that they were in camp and that the others that had been left there could hear them, if they could actually hear them. When he released into his lover Alistair found himself screaming out in satisfaction "YES!" he continued to move, to shiver that last bit as his body found his climax. Zevran wasn't long for his, he reached his release shortly after Alistair. He laid back, still holding onto the human, as the larger man laid on him spent.

"We are ridiculously awesome" with that they both began to laugh and cuddle up to one another hoping they could stay like this for the rest of the night. "Before I forget it, here" Zevran handed Alistair the earring he was going to give to the Warden "This is hard for me but please accept this as..."

Before he said anything Alistair kissed him "I know what it means and thank you" he took the earring, with a quick stab he placed it into his ear. "How does it look?"

Zevran smiled leaning over and licking the small amount of blood from the ear then whispering "it looks delicious, I hope we can stay like this for tonight"

Yet this was not meant to be, right as he said this, with out a thought they were back outside in their armor. Zevran looked down, at least he still had the rose. Then when he looked over to Alistair the fire's light showed that the earring was in his ear. That gave him hope for what ever was to come; he smiled to the Templar and Alistair said silently to him

~I love you~

- - - - - - - -

"Dude what's wrong?"

"I don't man I think My PS3 is taking a dump on me; my last female warden character crapped out on me. I was trying to romance all three ya know Alistair, Zevran and Liliana but it gave me messed up choices in the dialogue. And I could have sworn I saw a rose in Zevran's armor when I was fighting dark spawn in the deep roads."

"Dude that is messed up"

"Well I'm getting the expansion pack in march maybe that will fix the glitch, if not I'll get a new disk"

THE END ?

(note: yeah I know it could go a LONG way but hey I may pick it up again in the future if people wish me to ta)


End file.
